Professor Malvagità
by samgirl13
Summary: Hermione is attacked by a professor she thought she could trust.It seems the only person who can rescue her is Snape.CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Professor Malvagità

**Disclaimer: I dont own it anything,its all JK Rowlings**

**Summary: Hermione is being attacked by a Professor.It seems Snape is the only one that can help her.This story contains rape and abuse from a teacher to a student.If this upsets you then stop reading NOW!**

Hermione ran down the hall,out of breath when she ran into a sea of black cloth.She fell to the floor.When she looked up she realized it was Professor Snape.Needless to say she was afraid.Hermione began to shake with fear.What if he hurt her to?Just like **he** did.

Snape looked down at he student at his feet.She looked frightened,scared,and hysterical.He was surprised that when he reached down to help her up she flinched away,as though she were afraid he was going to hit her."Miss Granger,what exactly do you think you are doing out of bed at this time of night?",Snape bit out at her.

"I..uh..I...was just-",Hermione started,but then suddenly broke out in sobs and stood.The professor was abit startled by her sudden movement.

Suddenly Hermione bolted down the hall with out another look at her startled teacher.

The next day Hermione came down to breakfast and sat down in her usual seat next to Ron and across from Harry."Goof mornin 'Mione",Ron said through a mothful of food..

"Ron,that is revolting,swallow before you talk in the future.", Hermione said,thought she was trying not to giggle.

"Good Morning Miss Granger,Mr. Weasley,Mr. Potter.Wonderful day,isnt it?",came a voice behind Hermione and Ron.She knew that voice...

"Yes,it is Professor Malvagità.", Harry answered.

Professor Malvagità was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year.All the male students looked up to him as their idle.All the female students had major crushes on him.That is,all but one.

**(A/N): Im sorry this chapter was so short!I wanted to make it longer,but i felt that this was a good place to cut off the first chapter.R&R.**

**sam**


	2. Potions Class

Summary: Hermione is being attacked by a Professor.It seems Snape is the only one that can help her.This chapter has more reference to what is going on than last chapter,if you have a problem with it,I'm sorry,just dont read any more of my story.

Disclaimer: Not Mine,JK Rowlings

Hermione sat in the cold dungeons making her potion.Her mind wasnt really on her work,it was on Professor Malvagità.She wondered what compelled him to do this to her.

She snapped back to reality when she realized she had put far too much knotgrass in her potion.It turned dark blue rather than the light silver it should have been.She hurridly tried to fix it before Snape saw it,but is was too late.He was walking over to her.She started to panic.'Oh no,what am I supposed to do now?' she thought.

Snape looked down at her potion.It was dreadful,to say the least.He looked down at her fearful face."Miss Granger,please stay after class.I think we need to discuss your potion." He stated simply.She nodded solemly.When he looked into her eyes he saw that sorrow that shouldn't belong to a girl her age.

Class was over.She had to stay behind.What was happening?Was this real?As Hermione watched the students file out of the classroom,every thing began to seem surreal to her.What was she to do if he found out about** him**?

Severus watched the students leave the classroom.Now he was alone with her,and come hell or high water,he would find out what exactly was going on.He slowly stood up from behind his desk and walked over to Hermione's desk,where she sat stiffly.She looked so frightened.When he came within distance that he could reach out and touch her,she flinced back,as though she was afraid he would hurt her.

Hermione sat,waiting for whatever was about to come to come."Miss Granger,come into my office" he said in an almost kind voice.She did as she was told.Once she was in her seat behind his desk she moved as little as possible.She felt almost as bad as she had felt the night Snape took her into his office after he caught her in the hall.Hermione looked into Snapes eyes and began to tremble.She could tell what this was about almost immediatly.

"Would you like some tea?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Okay" she answered hesitantly.Hermione looked at the door longingly as the Professor turned his back to pour tea.If Hermione had been watching,she might have seen Snape take a vial of Veritaserum out of his robes and pour it into her tea.

He turned around and handed her the tea.She slowly began to drink it.Once he was satisfied with the amount of Veritaserum she had drinken,he then contemplated what to ask.Then he decided to ask "What do you think about Professor Malvagità?" he asked.

Hermione's had planned on saying 'I like him fine,hes a good teacher'.When she opened her mouth out came "I hate him,hes an arrogant ass".Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth with wide eyes.Snape simply raised his eyebrows,slightly surprised she would use such language.

"I see" Snape said,not exactly sure what to say next.He wanted to ask why,but he thought it might be better if he worked his way up rather than just coming out and saying it."Were you with him the other night when I caught you running in the halls after hours?" he questioned.Hermione simply nodded her head,then began to cry.

Severus was shocked to see her cry like that.He could tell she wanted him to stop,but she said nothing so he pressed on."Did he hurt you?" Snape asked,afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes!" Hermione shouted and then she ran out the door.Severus made no move to follow her.He sat,dumbfounded in his chair.He had always hated Malvagità,but he didnt think he would willingly hurt a student.He had no idea how awful Malvagità could be.


	3. He is a MONSTER!

**Disclaimer: I dont own this story.Its all JK Rowlings**

**Summary: Something is going on with Malvagità and Hermione.**

**not necessary: Thanx so much for being the first reviewer of my story!I started writing this chapter right after I read your review.It didnt seem like Hermione was upset or freaking out when Malvagità came up behind her?I was trying to make it kind of subtle,because Hermione didnt want Harry and Ron to notice it,but I didnt want it to be that subtle.lol.**

**starfan1: thanx for being my second reviewer,I saw you review right befor i was about to post this chapter,but then decided to add this and tell you how much I appreciate the reviews.Thank you so much!**

The next day,Severus looked down at the Gryffindor table during breakfast.Hermione was sitting talking and laughing with her friends.It appeared as though nothing was wrong if you were just to glance at them and not really taking the time to study them, Hermione inparticular.Whenever she laughed,her brilliant smile didnt reach her eyes,and every once in a while she would shot a nervous glance at the teachers table.These glances were directed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the Potions Master.

Hermione was extremely nervous,but was doing a good job at hiding it,or so she thought.She didnt even realize the glances she was giving the Snape and Malvagità.Thoughts were going through her mind so quickly that she was having trouble sorting through her own mind.What if Snape said something to the Headmaster?What if he did and Malvagità found out?What if Malvagità found out taht Snape knew something was up? These thoughts were all running through her head at lightning speed.

Malvagità looked down at the Gryffindor table and smirked.She was going to be in his second class of the day,and after that class he had and entire period to himself.He unfortunatly didnt notice that Snape was looking at him while he smirked...

It was Defence Against the Dark Arts class now.Hermione looked up at the professor while he gave a lecture about advanced torture curses.Every once in a while,Malvagità would discreetly wink at her.

"Miss Granger,could you stay after class?I need to talk to you about your last essay",Malvagità said to Hermione,who sat and stared,while defeatedly nodding at him.It seemed like only minutes later it was the end of class.Hermione would be late for Potions,hopfuly Snape wouldn't think anything out of the ordinary with Hermione staying after class with **him.**

"Miss Granger,please come here.", he said to her.She slowly obeyed and got up and walked to the front of the class and sat in a chair that was right next to Malvagità's desk.He sat in his chair and turned to her with a smirk on his face that,if you were anyone but Hermione,could have been taken as just a smile from a teacher to a student.But it wasn't.

Malvagità moved his chair next to Hermione's chair and slowly creeped his hand up her leg,and under her skirt.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Potter,were is Granger?", Professor Snape said to Harry after noticing she wasn't in her usual seat.

"Professor Malvagità held her after class to talk to her about some essay", Harry replied,not know the effect these simple words had on the Professor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Malvagità's hand continued to creep under Hermione's skirt and was almost to her underwear when the door flung open.

Snape stood in the doorway,looking in shock and horror at what was unfolding before him,but he quickly recovered."Professor,I need Miss Granger in my class,for she is in danger of failing if she messes up one more potion.", Snape said.It was a big lie.Hermione was in no more danger of failing than he was of suddenly turning into cheese and eating himself.But Malvagità bought it.

"Why of course Severus,I'm finished talking to her about..her essay.", Malvagità said with a slight shake in his voice.What if he was found out?He would surely be fired,and after being fired for a reason like that,nobody would want to hire him.

Severus couldn't believe what he saw when he walked into the classroom.He had thought that this was what was happening,but to actually see it...well that was just to much for him.Well,yeah,he was a git to his students,but he would never lay a hand on any of them.That was the worst way to abuse your authority.Severus was disgusted to see Malvagità do this without even a hint of remorse.What kind of teacher would do this to a student,especially a child.

Hermione was so happy that Professor Snape had walked in when he did,but also very scared?What would happen to her if he went to Professor Dumbledore?Surely she would be in trouble,for there was no evidence that she hadn't been willing to do all this.Even if she could prove that it had been non-consensual,she would most likely be in trouble for not coming out and telling somebody right away.

Severus walked further into the room and grabbed Hermione by the arm and lifted her up from he chair.He then dragged her out into the hallway and down to the dungeons to his classroom.

"Miss Granger,I need to talk to you after class,I believe you know why.", Snape said to Hermione.She shivered.'No,is he going to start up with me too?I dont know if I can handle two people doing this to me!' Hermione thought frantically.

It seemed like only moments later and the bell was ringing,dismissing the class.After everyone filed out,Hermione walked up to Snapes desk,with a silent tear rolling down her cheek. "Miss Granger,i believe you know why you are here.", Snape said,looking expectintly at her.

Hermione walked over to the Professor and sat on his desk,facing him,with her leges parted slightly.She closed her eyes and waited for him to get on her and rape her,but it didnt happen.She opened her eyes to see her teacher looking at her with shock written all over his face.

"Miss Granger,what the hell are you doing?", Snape said,disgusted.Did she really think that he would do this to her?Of course he wouldnt,he wasnt a monster like Malvagità was.

"I..I..I thought that...you wanted me to stay after class to...", she said,slowly fading out,realizing what she had done might have just made the situation worse.

"NO!I would never...", Professor Snape trailed off.What had Malvagità done to her?Did she think all male teachers were like Malvagità?

"Oh..I just thought that...well,nevermind,it doesnt matter anyway", Hermione said,shocked and releaved at the same time.Why didnt he take her as Malvagità had?

"Actually,I think it does matter.I think it matters very much.",Severus said,still shocked. "What exactly have you been doing with Professor Malvagità?", He asked,still shocked.

"Its a long story.", Hermione said simply.

"I have time in a surplus.",Severus said to her.

"Well,it started one day when...

**(A/N): oh im so mean,rnt I?Wow,this is the longest chapter I've ever done.Well,I hope you like it.R&R.**


	4. Explainations

**Disclaimer: This story isnt mine,its JK Rowlings**

**Summary: Hermione tells Snape about how it all started.**

"Well,it started one day when Professor Malvagità asked me to stay after class with him.He told me he needed to talk to me about an essay.", Hermione said as her eyes began to mist over with unshed tears.

"What happened after that?", Professor Snape said when Hermione went silent.He had and idea what she was going to say,but he was hoping that he would be proven wrong.

"He closed the door,and long story short",Hermione started,but she just couldn't bring herself to say it.What would Professor Snapes reaction be?She just couldn't say it.Her eyes started to water and she was struggling to keep her breathing regulated.

She couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying right there in front of Professor Snape.After all these months of Professor Malvagità hurting her and nobody knowing,and all the sudden her least favorite teacher knew,it was just to much.

"Miss Granger,has he gone farther than what I saw a few minutes ago?", Professor Snape asked,realizing she wasn't going to come out and say it.

"Yes",Hermione said and fell into a sitting position and the cold floor,crying harder than ever.

Severus was in shock.He had realized that it was going on,but to hear the words come from her mouth,it was just sicking to him.He couldn't believe that Malvagità would do something like this,it was just awful.What made him really sick,what really pissed him off,was that Malvagità could do something so terrible to somebody so innocent.Miss Granger,who thought that good always triumphed over evil,was made to suffer by somebody who was supposed to protect her.It was disgusting.

"Well..um..",Severus started,but he didn't know what to say.What the hell could he tell her to make her feel better? "Have you told anybody else about this?",he asked.

"No.",Hermione said through her tears.

"What!Why not?", Professor Snaped asked.

"Because I'll be in trouble.",Hermione said.Severus just stood there with his jaw dropped.How could she think that she would get in trouble for something like this having been done to her?

"What?Of course you won't be in trouble.Professor Dumbledore will understand when we tell him.You couldn't possibly get in trouble.", Professor Snape said.

"But I would get in trouble for not going to him right away.Besides.I just can't!",Hermione said in a strained voice.

"What do you mean you can't?",Professor Snape asked.

"**He** said that if I ever told anybody about what he does,then he would hurt Harry and Ron.You can't let him know that you know!You should just forget that ever fouind out anything about this.",Hermione said in a desperate voice.

How could she let him scare her like that?He was sure that if she had told Dumbledore that Malvagità had threatened her friends that he would have taken some procautions to help them.

"Nothing will happen to your friends.",Snape said simply.

"You can't tell him!Please don't tell anybody that you know about this!",Hermione cried.

"Only if you promise that if he tries anything to you you'll tell me.",Snape said.

"Okay",Hermione replied,slightly puzzled by what she had been asked to do.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What does Snape know?", Malvagità asked in an angry tone.

"He doesn't know anything,I told him that nothing was going on and that what he saw wasn't what it looked like",Hermione said,her voice quivering.

"Good,now go.", He said,dismissing her from his office.Malvagità thought he was fine and that nobody knew about what happened,but he didn't know that the Potions Master knew.

**(A/N): Hey,this is sam.I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to write as much as I would like to because I'm in 8th grade and we have state tests coming up,so they are hitting us hard with the homework.But when I can write I'll try to write at least two chapters.I'm about to start writing the second chapters.Oh,I forgot to put it in before,Malvagità is Italian for evil.**


	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,its all JK Rowlings**

**Summary: Snape talks to Malvagità **

Professor Malvagità was sitting in his office grading papers when he heard a knock on his door.He got up to answer it,oblivious to what was about to happen in his office.

Severus stood outside Malvagità's office,hoping he was there.He was.No sooner had Malvagità opened his door then he was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt.He looked up into the face of a very angry Severus Snape.

"You filthy,disgusting pig!",Snape yelled in Malvagità's face.

"Severus,I have no idea what you are talking about.",Malvagità said with a slight smirk.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!You have been attacking my students!",Snape yelled.

"Severus,did you bump your head?I did nothing of the sort!",Malvagità cried.

"I know what you did,and you had better leave Hermione Granger and every other student alone!If I find out that you have done anything to any of my students,you will have me to deal with",Severus said in a deadly whisper.

Hermione Granger may not have been Snapes favorite student,or any of the Gryffindors for that matter,but he still didn't want this disgusting excuse for a man harming them.Severus just hoped that he hadn't done anything to anyone other than Hermione.He really didn't think he'd be able to keep this a secret any longer if Malvagità had raped somebody else besides Hermione.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey 'Mione,where were you?",Ron asked,barly glancing up from his game of wizards chess.

"Library",Hermione said before running up to her room and slamming her bedroom door.

As soon as the door was closed to her room she started crying.'This is just too much!' Hermione thought to herself.She was afraid of what Malvagità would do if he found out that Snape knows about whats going on.

"Hermione?Are you okay?",She heard a deep voice calling her from the bottom of the stairs that lead to the girls dormitory.

Hermione stood up and ran to the top of the stairs.She looked down and saw Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her.

"Of course,I'm fine!",Hermione said,wiping tears from her face.Ron looked at her and nodded doubtfully.

Hermione ran down the stairs and out of the common room.She ran to the library and found a book and sat in her favorite chair and began to read.

Professor Snape walked into the library and grabbed a book on potions and sat down and began to read.He looked up and across the room and saw Hermione sitting in her chair reading a book.He felt so bad that he couldnt do anything to help her.Sure he had threatened Malvagità,but that didnt mean he would heed what he had said.

Hermione looked up to see Snape looking at her from across the library.She quickly looked down at her book and began to read,hoping that he would not realize she had seen him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Professor Malvagità walked into the library in search of Hermione,figuring that she would be there.He was happy to see that he was correct.

He slowly walked up behind Hermione and set his hand on her shoulder startling her.When she realized who it was,she closed her eyes and sighed,then opened them again.

Malvagità turned around and walked out of the library,Hermione taking the hint followed him,hoping it would just be over with soon.

Professor Snape was 'reading' his book.He looked up just in time to see Hermione leave the library with Malvagità.

Severus waited 5 seconds after the door closed behind Hermione and got up and followed,being sure to not to make any noise.He didnt want Hermione or Malvagità to know he was watching.

Severus followed Malvagità and Hermione down many halls and up many flights of stairs before ending up in a dark hallway.

**A/N:** **HEY.I am soooo sorry i havnt updated in so long!My computer was broken and i just got it fixed a few days ago!I AM SO SORRY!**

**sam**


	6. Discoveries and Rapes

**(A/N)** **OMG, I Can't believe how long it has been since I've updated this story…nearly two years!!! I forgot it existed and I just stumbled upon it again. I was in like, 8****th**** grade when I started that and I was a bit shocked at what I'd written, but I want to finish this story off. Hopefully you will notice that my writing is much more sophisticated now since I'm now in 10****th**** grade and not 8****th****. Hehe. My spelling was terrible, but hopefully has improved lol… Anyway, on with the story**

**P.S. This chapter got a lot more graphic than I had expected it. It contains a rape scene, so if you can't handle it, don't read. **

The hallway was dark and desolate. Severus watched as Malvagità pushed Hermione up against the cold stone wall. "I thought you didn't tell him anything?! That is what you told me!," he yelled in Hermione's face.

"I didn't say anything, I swear!," She yelled.

"You lying bitch," he said and smacked her in the face. Severus watched this exchange and wasn't sure what to do. He had to make some quick thinking and then ran out from the corner around which he'd been hiding.

"Get away from her!," Severus yelled at Malvagità.

"Ah, Severus, how nice of you to join us, I'd hoped you could make it!," he said in an unnervingly cheerful voice.

"I said get the fuck away from her!," Severus yelled again.

"Severus, Severus, getting a bit too feisty are we? Why, the fun hasn't even begun yet" Severus made to lunge at Malvagità, but he was to quick for him. He pulled out his wand and stunned Snape.

"Now it's just me and you, just as it should be," Malvagità said with a sickeningly sweet voice. Hermione began to whimper.

Malvagità grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to his private chambers, this way no students could accidentally happen about their little exchange, as the only people who had access to his rooms were other teachers.

When they arrived in his room he threw her down on the bed and performed a spell which bound her to the bed. She began to cry harder and her tears dripped along the sides of her face, wetting her hair.

He calmly and coolly walked over to the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a hunting knife. "Now is where the real fun can begin". He had a sick smile on his face.

He took the knife and slowly began to cut the buttons off of her white shirt, one by one. Then he started to slice of her skirt, purposely digging the blade slightly into her hip, causing droplets of blood to rise to the surface of her skin. He reveled in drawing her blood. All he need was for her to cry, whimper, and look scared and his cock was rock-hard.

The knife then made its way to her panties where he cut it clean across, causing droplets of blood to arise across her vagina. He smiled at the site.

He began to roughly kiss his way down her face and her body all the way to her pubic bone. His lips made their way back to hers and he positioned his cock at the entrance of her pussy. He'd never made it this far with her, never actually entered her. Usually she sucked his cock and that was all. But not this time. This time he was determined to break the hymen.

He kissed her neck roughly, leaving bruises, while his cock just pressed against her entrance. He liked it this way because she knew what was coming, but she didn't know when. He continued his rough affections for about two more minutes.

He then suddenly and without warning grabbed her hips and thrust himself deep inside her, spilling her blood from the broken hymen onto the crisp white sheets. She screamed in agony as he pumped in and out of her, stretching out her opening.

Soon the pain began to go away, and it felt like nothing she'd ever felt before. She lay under him, being raped, and her body was betraying her. She knew it was her bodies natural reaction to the sexual stimulation, but she just couldn't help but feel like she was betraying herself.

He looked down into her eyes and realized that she was getting close to orgasm. He chuckled at this and reached down to rub her clitoris to force her to cum. He kept up this treatment until he felt her quiver under her in a combination of disgust and release. He kept pumping himself in and out of her, his cock newly lubricated with her cum until he too was quivering with release and spilled his seed deep within her depths.

Malvagità pulled himself out of her depths and stood up, sweaty and red-faced from the exertion of fucking her. He grabbed his wand and stood with a menacing look upon his face, staring down at Hermione laying on his bed, covered in sweat and blood, with his cum dripping out of her.

Then they heard a loud bang coming from Malvagità's living quarters. Suddenly the door to the bedroom banged open and there stood Professor Snape…

**(a/n) holy crap, that was much longer than my other chapters and much more graphic than I had planned on it being. I hope that you all like my new writing style as much as you apparently did before. My spelling and grammar is hopefully much better than it was in the first five chapters…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Discussions and Healing

**(a/n) Hey everyone! I'm glad you're all happy about my continueing my story :)**

**Bellatrix-Lestrange526: Thank you so much for having commented and for having read my story a million years ago! lol. I'm glad you like my new writing style, I think it's easier to follow. (By the way, I love Bellatrix Lestrange too hehe)**

"What the hell is going one?!" Snape cried, seeing Hermione tied to the bed and Malvagità standing over her. Snape knew he had to think quicker than this disgusting excuse for a man that stood before him this time around. Seeing that Malvagità was stunned, he pulled out his wand and performed a spell that caused him to fall to the ground unconscience.

He ran over to Hermione, who at this point had passed out, and pulled away her bindings. Snape picked the naked girl up into his arms and carried her out of there as fast as he could.

Running down the hallway to the dungeons, he nearly tripped and fell down set of stairs after set of stairs in his haste. When he arrived at the dungeons, he layed her down on his couch and covered her with a blanket. He ran into his bathroom to get some first aid spells

Hermione began to stir. The lights were still off, so when she awoke, she believe herself to still be in the bed of that disgusting, handsome, repulsive, Italian professors bed. She curled beneath the blanket she was under, shuddering with disgust at what had happened. It had never gone this far before.

Severus came back out of the bathroom and turned on the light in his living room. Hermione heard the noise and assumed it was Malvagità. She peaked out from under the covers to see and was surprised to see an unfamiliar room and Severus standing in the middle of it.

"How are you doing?" He asked in a nearly gentle voice.

"Alright, considering."

"You need to take these potions. They will help you heal faster and make the pain go away."

"Nothing will make this pain go away." But she still took the vials he offered to her and downed them both.

"How many times has this happened?"

"It's never gone this far before. I don't know what happened, but tonight he went out of control."

"I'll kill that bastard. He should never have done anything to you in the first place."

"You can't kill him first of all, and second of all, I deserved it."

"And what could you possibly have done to deserve such a thing?"

"I was too enticing. I made him do the things he did just by looking the way I do."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"It doesn't matter what I know. What matters is that nobody else knows anything about any of this."

"I know."

"Well, other than you obviously." With that, Hermione got up to leave for Gryffindor Tower. Realizing that she was still nude, she grabbed a black robe she saw laying next to the couch he'd set her down on.

Malvagità stirred on the floor in his bedroom. He looked on the bed to see that Hermione was gone. Enraged he got up and tore his bed apart, throwing blankets, pillows, and the like all over the room.

"I'm going to get Snape. This was none of his business! He had no right to intrude on matters that had nothing to do with him!"

And with that, he went into his bathroom and showered, then layed down to devise a plan of action against Snape as he slowly drifted into unconscienceness...

**(a/n)** **I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. I'm definately going to be updating this story more. I'm going to go eat and other things, but I promise to have ATLEAST one more chapter out before 12am tonight (where I am it is currently 7:16pm) R&R**

**P.S. R&R my other story that I wrote today called **_**His Love, His Only**_

**I LOVE YOU ALL 33333**


	8. The Morning After

**(a/n) Ok, so it is 12:18 and I am just beginning this chapter when I said it would be up by 12...LEAVE ME ALONE...**

Hermion woke up the next morning with a headache and a searing pain between her legs. She had gone to bed last night without her normal bath and she still smelled of **him**. It was disgusting.

She slowly slinked her way out of bed and into the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and saw what a wreak she was. Her hair was disheveled, she had a hand-print bruise on her face, and she was extremely pale.

As she stood there, she slowly began to undress for her shower. She inspected herself to find more bruising around her thighs. She choked back sobs as she saw the dried up semen on her leg. This just proved that the night before had been real. He had really raped her. He had really stolen her innocence...

She jumped into the shower and picked up a rough scrub brush. The harsh bristles tore a rough path across tender, creamy flesh leaving red trails behind them. She sat there scrubbing the brush against her whole body, trying to scrub herself clean of what had happened, but inside, she knew that nothing would make her untainted every again...

Snape woke in his bed after having had a nightmare involving a certain bushy-haird Gryffindor. He sat up and walked to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw the face of a haunted man. Haunted by memories he had managed to push to the back of his mind until he'd seen what happened to Hermione. He remembered what had happened when he was young; What he'd done.

Malvagità rolled out of bed at approximately the same time that Severus and Hermione had. He had devised a very clever, evil plan the night before, and he knew that soon he would soon put his plan into action.

That morning at breakfast was very tense for Hermione, Severus, and Malvagità. Severus kept throwing disgusted looks at the defense against the dark arts teacher, who in turn looked at Hermione accusingly, as if she was to blame. And then, of course, there was poor Hermione, who just sat there staring blankly into her plate, aware of what was going on at the teacher's table.

"Why havn't you eaten anything? Usually you'd be stressing the importance of a good meal." Ron lightly joked.

"I'm not hungry at the moment. I think i'm coming down with something and I'm afraid that if I eat I'll get sick."

"Well then stay away from me because I don't want to catch whatever disease you managed to catch." Ron joked. Hermione, who didn't find it quite that funny, turned and ran out of the Great Hall and up to her bedroom. She sat, rocking back and forth crying. She felt as if what had happened was some disease and that rather than walking around with the healthy, normal students she should be in some isolation ward so she couldn't infect anyone else.

Malvagità saw this little exchange and laughed. He knew that soon his plan would come into action and not only would he get back at Severus, but he would get him out of the way so he had free reign over Hermione...

**(a/n) sorry my chapters are so short! I don't understand what happens! I always plan on them being longer, but then I find an area where I should stop the story, and it occurs before I get to a desired lenght.**


	9. The Plan is Put into Action

**(a/n) Hey guys, sorry I didn't post anything yesterday or today yet...during the week my posting will be slowed due to my school work (I'm in as many Honors classes as I can get my hands on), so must of my frequent posting will be done on the weekends, but tonight, because I love you all so much, I'm procrastinating homework to give you another chapter.**

Hermione had patrolling duty tonight. She definately was not looking forward to it. She hated it because she was forced to walk the dark halls of Hogwarts alone. This is when _**he**_ usually bothered her...

Snape walked the halls of the dungeons in the dark. It was about 12am and he had teacher patrolling duty. He didn't mind it so much; he was a nighthawk and he used this time to thing about things. At the moment the only topic he really had on his mind was Hermione and what that disgusting man was doing to her. How could he stop it? What could he do without betraying his promise to her? Could he do anything to Malvagità that would force him to stop? He couldn't think of much he could do other than kill him, but he couldn't do that. He didn't kill anymore. Not after everything that had happened in his past.

Malvagità was also walking the halls of Hogwarts. He was not, however, patrolling. He was on a hunt. A hunt for human prey...

Hermione was in the dungeons when suddenly somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a crevice in the stoney wall. She knew who it was. It was Malvagità of course. He had his hand over her mouth and his much taller, much more muscular body pressed hard against hers, pinning her to the wall. She imagined that he was going to rape her again. If only she knew his real plan...

Severus rounded a hall in the dungeons, trying to think of some way that he could help Hermione. He was beginning to wonder how he felt about the girl. He'd always pictured her as a bushy-haired, nerdy little know-it-all..but lately he'd been viewing her in a different light, noticing her body, how her shirt clung to her well shaped chest. He knew these thoughts were wrong and that she was a student. He felt that he was nearly as bad as Malvagità just for having these thoughts. After all, it was thoughts like these that led Malvagità to do what he had done, wasn't it?

All of the sudden out of nowhere a stunning curse hit Severus from the side. He was so absorbed with his thoughts that he had not realized that he was no longer alone in the hallway. Malvagità came out from the shadows, looking down upon the stunned Severus. He had used his wand to make ropes to tie Hermione so she wouldn't try to run and had cast a spell on her to keep her from screaming.

Malvagità levitated the stunned Severus and grabbed the ropes restraining Hermione and dragged them both to Snapes living quarters. He untied Hermione, only to re-tie her to Severus's bed. He then sat Severus, still rendered immobile from the stunning spell, down in a chair that faced the bed.

Severus began to stir. He was unsure of his location. The last thing he remembered was walking the hallway and thinking about Hermione. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't see much because it was dark, but he could make out a bed and he could tell there was someone on it.

Malvagità moved to the fireplace and started a fire. Snape gasped at the sight before him; he saw Hermione tied to the bed with a look of anxious fear on her face and he saw Malvagità with a menacing look upon his face...

**(a/n) muahahahahaha..I'm sure you all hate me for ending here, but I felt it was a good place to end, plus I need to do my homework and it's nearly 11pm lol. Well, you guys know the drill, R&R, love you all :)**


	10. The Plan is Put into Action 2

**a/n: Sorry I havn't posted in forever!I've had a lot of school work and my friends have been having issues that they need my help with..I'm actually procrastinating a Global essay to write this chapter because I feel so bad for not updating sooner lol.**

Severus looked up at Malvagità, then at Hermione's nude form laying upon the bed, _his_ bed. Hermione gave him a pleading look, but he knew there wasn't much he could do right now.

Malvagità chuckled at this exchange. Now he could get his revenge on Severus for muddling himself in places he doesn't belong. He waltzed over to the bed and picked up a knife from the night stand. He picked it up and ran it gently against Hermione's delicate skin in a sickly caress, making her wimper in disgust and fear. He dug the knife into her soft flesh; just enough to break the skin and draw blood.

Severus watched, wishing he could break from his bonds and lung at the other professor. Malvagità laughed heartily seeing the look on Severus's face.

"You are going to regret fucking with me, Snape.", he said with a look of malice. He took the knife and cut Hermione's stomach deeply, causing her to cry out in pain.

"What are you doing?! What do you want? Whatever it is I'll do it, just stop it!", Severus cried out.

"I want you to suffer for what you have done, my dear friend. There is nothing you can do but sit back and watch." With that, he smirked and set the knife back down. He then looked to Hermione, who had tears running down her face.

He began rubbing her soft skin, smearing blood on her stomach. Hermione cringed as his hand rubbed against her wound. He slowly began to undress himself, smirking at the looks of shock he was recieving from Snape and Hermione.

"You are definately going to regret fucking with me, Snape." He then climbed into the bed, pressing his naked form against Hermione, who lay helpless.

Watching this made Severus want to vomit. He was being forced to sit back and watch as one of his students was being harmed, and there was nothing he could do.

Malvagità continued rubbing Hermione's blood on her stomach. He then rolled over on top of her and positioned himself at her enterance. She gasped in shock at the feeling of him inside her, roughly taking her.

Tears began to roll down Severus's face as he watched Hermione being brutally violated, with nothing he could do.

Malvagità got off of Hermione when he finished, and performed a spell that removed any trace of his fluids inside her. She lay there, crying, tied up, and covered in her own blood. Malvagità cleaned her blood from his body and redressed himself, looking over at Severus. Severus looked back, his face tear-streaked.

"Are you starting to regret what you did?", Severus could do nothing but shudder from a combination of disgust and sobbing.

Malvagità suddenly pulled his wand from his robes and knocked bother Severus and Hermione out. He untied Severus and removed his clothes, positioning him on the bed next to Hermione.

Then he ran out of the room and up to the Headmaster's quarters...

R&R


End file.
